The present invention relates to transfer components, and more specifically, to intermediate transfer and transfix components useful in transferring a developed image in an electrostatographic, including xerographic and digital, machine. In embodiments of the present invention, there are selected transfer components comprising an outer layer comprising a polymer, preferably a polyphenylene sulfide. In embodiments, the transfer member comprises a polyimide substrate, an optional solventless adhesive layer and a polyphenylene sulfide outer layer. In embodiments, the transfer layers are corona treated prior to lamination with an adhesive. The present invention, in embodiments, allows for the preparation and manufacture of transfer components with a lower dissipation factor, lower thermal expansion, and higher modulus. Further, in embodiments, the transfer components exhibit excellent properties such as less water and oxygen uptake and excellent electrical properties. Moreover, in embodiments, the transfer components have excellent mechanical properties including improved adhesion and reduced or eliminated delamination.
In a typical electrostatographic reproducing apparatus, a light image of an original to be copied is recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles which are commonly referred to as toner. Generally, the electrostatic latent image is developed by bringing a developer mixture into contact therewith. A dry developer mixture usually comprises carrier granules having toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto. Toner particles are attracted from the carrier granules to the latent image forming a toner powder image thereon. Alternatively, a liquid developer material may be employed. The liquid developer material includes a liquid carrier having toner particles dispersed therein. The liquid developer material is advanced into contact with the electrostatic latent image and the toner particles are deposited thereon in image configuration. After the toner particles have been deposited on the photoconductive surface, in image configuration, it is transferred to a copy sheet. However, when a liquid developer material is employed, the copy sheet is wet with both the toner particles and the liquid carrier. Thus, it is necessary to remove the liquid carrier from the copy sheet. This may be accomplished by drying the copy sheet prior to fusing of the toner image, or relying upon the fusing process to permanently fuse the toner particles to the copy sheet as well as vaporizing the liquid carrier adhering thereto. It is desirable to refrain from transferring any liquid carrier to the copy sheet. Therefore, it is advantageous to transfer the developed image to a coated intermediate transfer web, belt or component, and subsequently transfer with very high transfer efficiency the developed image from the intermediate transfer component to a permanent substrate. The toner image is usually fixed or fused upon a support which may be the photosensitive member itself or other support sheet such as plain paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,446 discloses an intermediate transfer member including a base layer and a top thermoplastic film forming polymer layer. Polyphenylene sulfide is an example of the thermoplastic film forming polymer layer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,298,956 and 5,409,557, disclose a seamless intermediate transfer member having a reinforcing member in an endless configuration, a filler material and an electrical property regulating material. The filler material can be a film forming polymer such as polyphenylene sulfide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,352 discloses a method of centrifugal casting comprising the steps of adding a polymeric material to a centrifugal apparatus, centrifuging the polymeric material, removing the cast polymeric material, and mounting the cast to an outside surface of a support. Polyphenylene sulfide is used as a primer or adhesive material in the process of casting conveyor belts for rollers.
It is desired to provide a transfer member which possesses many or all of the qualities required for optimum function. Higher modulus, lower thermal expansion, excellent electrical properties, better flex life and decreased costs are desired properties. Other desired properties include wear resistance, cleanability and seamability. In addition, desirable properties include lower water and oxygen uptake.